


Short

by Blossom_Cat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Cat/pseuds/Blossom_Cat
Summary: If you notice, Lucy is a lot shorter than we think and the fairy tail girls plus natsu notice something slightly off about Lucy today. Set around after the GMG. Nalu one-shot. Fluffy, I guess.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 127





	Short

The guild was crazy, but that was per normal. Anything to do with fighting, fairy tail was already there. The fairy tail women were awfully quiet.

"Why does Lucy look so different today...?" Mira observed. She had noticed Lucy's difference the moment she walked in. It was strange how she looked, but Mira couldn't quite place it. The other women of the guild noticed it too, but didn't say anything until Mira had brought it up.

"Yes, she seems quite different..." Erza commented. She too had noticed something off, but nothing seemed out of place in ones view point. It frustrated her to no end.

"I think I got it!" Levy piped up. Everyone's eyes were on her. "Look at her outfit, she's wearing skinny jeans and a T-shirt. She's also wearing plain red flats that match the T-shirt. Her outfits are usually skimpy, but I guess she didn't feel like dressing up." She explained. Everyone 'ohhh'd at the observation.

"I think you are correct levy. But there is something else too..." Erza still couldn't place what was so different. Lucy had been doing different things around the guild that caused her to be very busy. She was up on her feet most of the time as she decorated the guild. It was almost that time of year; the rainbow Chery blossom festival. They planned on watching the rainbow cherry blossoms and then go back into the guild and party. Lucy wanted to decorate a bit for the party.

"Maybe it has something to do with her outfit, but we just don't notice?" Levy suggested.

"It's so obvious!" Cana mumbled in her barrel. Everyone glanced at her, waiting for her answer. She was drunk so she slurred a bit before starting. "See how she's doing a lot more reaching to get things up high and using more tools to reach them? Well, today she wore flats instead of her usual high heels. We usually see a much taller version of her when she's actually around the height of 5'3." They all gasped at the point made.

"I do see it now! She's much shorter than we thought. Levy is around 4'10 to 4'11, but she doesn't wear high heels as often as Lucy." Erza beamed. It seemed so obvious now that cana pointed it out. Levy scoffed and Mira snicked. Natsu then came strolling up to them.

"Hey. Can I ask you guys a question? Why does Lucy look so different today? I can't put my finger on it, but I know something is off..." He narrowed his eyes at Lucy as she reached for a party prop that she put up too high. The girls snickered at him.

"You noticed too eh? We should of figured that since you guys are partners you would notice a difference." Mira smiled. She decided to play a bit of matchmaker today.

"Then tell me, why is she so different?" Natsu pressured.

"Well, she's dressed quite differently and doesn't she seem to look a bit on the shorter side...?" She wanted him to figure it out, but it's not like she wasn't allowed to help the poor guy.

"You're right! She is much shorter and her outfit isn't as skimpy." He placed a fist into the palm of his other hand as he looked at her. The girls laughed at his reaction and he questioned their sanity. Lucy then came over for a drink.

"What's with all the laughter?" She joked. She ordered a water from Mira.

"Oh nothing! Lucy, why did you decide to go for a different style today? You usually prefer to show a lot more skin." Mira asked her. Lucy smiled into her cup as she set it down gently. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Well, I knew I would be getting my hands dirty today and working hard. I didn't really want to work in something uncomfortable and well in my case, a little on the shorter side. I have to climb ladders you know." She laughed. Lucy was in a very good mood today. Well, except that every time she had to grab something it was high above her. She should of brought her heels today or atleast shoes that elevated her a little bit.

"Lucy, did you know that your very short?" Cana asked her. Cana was very drunk at the moment so of course she would be insensitive and just blurt out the sentence.

"Why are all of you so tall?" She shot back. Now she feels like levy. Her statement wasn't false. Natsu was about 5'9 to 5'10 and every single girl, except levy, was almost as tall as him.

"Good point!" Cana roared with laughter. Lucy chuckled awkwardly at cana. Mirajane and erza also laughed at Lucy's statement. They supposed they were tall. Levy put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and nodded solemnly at her.

"Yeah you are pretty short, but that just makes you cuter!" Natsu laughed as he put a hand on top of her head. Lucy's face was beet red now. Did he actually think she was cute? Was he trying to make her feel better?

"Really?" She asked him. Natsu looked down at her innocent face and felt his whole body warm at the moment. All he could think was; adorable.

He pulled at his collar as every girl who was in the conversation looked at him with smirking eyes, except Lucy. "Uhh no...I mean yes- no! Yes!" He was really nervous and confused all of a sudden and that made Lucy giggle. He wasn't the tallest guild member by no means, in fact he might be the shortest male except master, but with her being so short it made her look so cute and tiny.

"Thank you natsu, you made me feel a lot better." She got up and that's when he really noticed how tall he was compared to her. She was a whole head shorter than him. It was weird because all the other women were his height or slightly taller, so when he stood next to levy or Lucy he felt good. Maybe that's why gajeel goes for the short ones. She hugged him.

"Uhmmm-"

"Shut it."

"Okay." They stood there for a while as Lucy hugged natsu. It was odd how one could talk about fashion and height and then go and hug someone. Lucy was very much a weirdo. He slowly hugged her back. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her there. Her head laid right under his head as he rested his chin right in the center of her head. Erza fainted, levy squealed, cana chuckled, Wendy over heard and was beet red, and then there was Mira.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She fanned herself before taking a picture of the two. She looked at the picture and fainted as well. Lucy sighed and got out of his arms.

"God guys, it's not like we made out in front of the whole guild!" She yelled. She then heard someone is the back of the guild yell "do it!." She glared at non other than gray. "You're an idiot." She glared.

"Heh." He grinned. Juvia was clinging onto his arm as she nodded along with gray.

"Juvia definitely ships you two! You look so cute together and it a win, you won't love gray-sama anymore." Juvia commented. Lucy groaned. All she wanted to do was set up the guild, but now she's put into this awkward situation where she's being told to make out with natsu. Well, if she did it would get juvia off her back and she does have a pretty obvious crush on natsu so it's a win win.

"I'm going to show you I don't love gray okay?" She grabbed onto natsu scarf and pulled him down quite a bit to capture his chapped, but soft lips. Natsu's eyes widened at the action. Lucy was kissing him and he liked it a lot. He deepened the kiss as he kissed her back with the same force used as she did. The whole guild gasped at this and juvia fainted from shock. They were now making out in front of the guild.

Natsu was glad he decided to ask what was off about Lucy.

Lucy was glad she was short.


End file.
